


Closer, Closer

by inmylife



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: BUT LESBIAN ELISE OKAY, Don't Kill Me, F/F, Second Person, i just wanted to write a fic about the hands-in-hair thing, lesbian elise, probably lesbian celeste too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always been pretty, and something about her tears makes you want to hold her despite the cuts her glass has left in your feet, despite the streaks her bleach has left in your hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer, Closer

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this takes place a bit after America reconciles with Celeste in The One.

Celeste is in the library when you come in. She's crying. You wonder what has just happened. 

"Go away, Elise," she whispers. She turns to face you. She's pretty, you realize. She's always been pretty, and something about her tears makes you want to hold her despite the cuts her glass has left in your feet, despite the streaks her bleach has left in your hair. 

Celeste is very attractive. 

You push your feelings deep down, the way you've done for years now, the way you always have since you learned of the dishonor it would bring your family. 

No, Elise. 

It's shameful, Elise. 

Girls should marry boys, Elise. 

Since coming here, it's been second nature for you to think only of honor. You feared, for a while, that you might fall in love. And then you forgot to fear. 

You worry you've been staring. 

"I just want to be noticed," she cries. You had never thought she was capable of crying. 

Something stirs in your stomach. 

No, Elise. 

"I'm just a pretty face. What happens when I get old?"

Does she know you're still here?

"I want to be remembered. I want to be something," she sobs, and in that moment you realize - Celeste is afraid. 

"You're something to me," you say, and you move towards her and suddenly she's kissing you and your hands are in her hair and you pull her closer, she pulls you closer, closer- 

And then she's no longer kissing you. You breathe and she's gone. 

You miss the way her hair felt in your hands.


End file.
